


В поисках партнера на одну ночь

by hirasava



Series: Не по плану [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Кастиэль впервые за многие годы посетил соседнюю Республику. Он решает использовать свою единственную свободную ночь, чтобы подцепить в баре незнакомца. И встречает Дина.





	В поисках партнера на одну ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Search of a One Night Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960590) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 

> Это первый фик из серии "Не по плану" - тотальное AU без ангелов и демонов, но тут Винчестеры все еще охотники, хотя и не совсем в том контексте, что в сериале. Это не регентство, и не средневековье! Ребята, это удивительный приключенческий роман с замечательно прописанными, умными и взрослыми персонажами и невероятно интересным сюжетом.

Из-за тусклого освещения в баре Кастиэль на пару секунд замирает в дверном проеме, позволяя глазам привыкнуть к полумраку. После этого вдоль ближайшей стены он различает своеобразные кабинки, в основном пространстве по диагонали расставлены столы, и на дальней стороне, собственно, расположен сам бар. До разгара веселья еще далеко, но толпа уже собирается; вокруг бильярдных столов толпится небольшая компания, и несколько посетителей сидят у барной стойки.

Подходя к бару, Кастиэль ловит парочку взглядов и незаметно оглядывает их владельцев, оценивая возраст и потенциал. Пока неясно, повезет ли ему тут больше, чем в предыдущем месте, обернувшимся полным провалом — там царило почти полное безлюдье, да еще бармен через час стал бросать на него подозрительные взгляды. Это заведение второе в его списке и — Кастиэль очень надеется — последнее на сегодня.

— Я хотел бы сделать заказ… — Кастиэль опускается на свободный стул и внимательно изучает список напитков на стене за барменом. Изначально он планировал выбрать какое-нибудь пиво, но попробовав сегодня сначала одно, потом другое, понял — пиво не войдет в число его любимых напитков. Он указывает на первое попавшееся название. — Вот это.

Выражение лица бармена не меняется, но Кастиэлю кажется, будто тот мысленно закатывает глаза.

— Сию минуту.

Справа от Кастиэля сидит женщина, но она читает газету. Стильно одетая, в блузке и брюках, значит, скорее всего, пришла сюда прямо с работы. Дальше от нее — хорошо сложенный молодой человек, чуть моложе Кастиэля; обычно это не имеет значения, но, к сожалению, рядом с ним лежит куртка рейнджера. Сегодня никаких полицейских.

А слева расположился еще один мужчина, и вот тут просматривается потенциал. Он примерно ровесник Кастиэля, его каштановые волосы не слишком растрепаны, на нем повседневного вида куртка и джинсы. Выражение лица нейтрально — не угрюмое или сердитое, что исключило бы любую попытку приблизиться к нему. Кастиэлю трудно судить о его физической привлекательности, потому что, как ему кажется, этот парень выглядит даже слишком хорошо.

— Тебе чем-нибудь помочь, приятель? — произносит тот, глядя на Кастиэля.

— Прошу прощения, с моей стороны было грубостью так глазеть, — говорит Кастиэль.

— Да все нормально, — парень лишь ухмыляется, по-видимому, не желая раздувать из этого проблему. Может, привык к такому вниманию. — Ты не местный. Дай угадаю. Пограничные острова?

— Почти. Чуть дальше на север, — акцент у Кастиэля не слишком сильный, поэтому, возможно, парень в куртке просто часто путешествует. — Я давно не был на континенте. Многое изменилось.

— Готов поспорить. Так ты приехал побродить по достопримечательностям?

— Не совсем, — Кастиэль кивает, когда бармен протягивает ему напиток. — Я думал расслабиться. Ваши города совсем другие. Похоже, все куда-то спешат.

— Это особенность, а не недостаток, — говорит парень в куртке.

— Хм, — невнятно отвечает Кастиэль.

Ему нужно сориентироваться. Кастиэль пробует свой напиток, как предлог, чтобы собраться с мыслями. На заднем плане слышатся смех и звон стекла, за ними — новостная сводка о предстоящем саммите. Все просто отлично, и это именно та среда, ради которой Кастиэль покинул свой контролируемый, идеальный и _безопасный_ гостиничный номер.

Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох.

— Привет, — говорит он. Леди в элегантном прикиде настороженно встречает его взгляд. Не особо многообещающе, но лучше попробовать. — Простите за беспокойство, но я вижу, что вы одиноки и, позволю себе заметить, немного напряжены, поэтому я подумал, может…

— Нет, — отрезает она.

Кастиэль моргает.

— Я не…

— Серьезно? — интересуется она под смех парня в куртке. — Вы у себя там правда считаете континентальных девушек настолько легкодоступными? Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, жеребец, но у нас тут есть свои стандарты, — она допивает напиток и, коротко отсалютовав, уходит.

Кастиэль смотрит ей вослед. Он разочарован, но преисполнен решимости. Мысль о том, что Наоми не желала, чтобы он вообще покидал отель, заставляет его продолжать действовать в том же ключе.

Мужчина, сидящий слева — тот, что в куртке, — смеется.

— И что это было?

— Молчи, я в этом новичок. — Кастиэль залпом выпивает свой напиток и старается не смотреть на стоящего спиной и явно смеющегося бармена. — Знаю, я могу быть нетерпеливым.

— Эй, ты ищешь… — парень в куртке понижает голос. — Ночную бабочку?

— О, нет, — возражает Кастиэль. — Мне не нужна проститутка. Хотя, если бы так вышло, я бы не отказался, но все же хочется ни в чем себя не ограничивать.

Парень недоуменно смотрит на него.

— Ни в чем себя не ограничивать?

— Я хочу заняться сексом, — Кастиэль не удивлен тем, что его собеседник ошеломленно пялится на него. В принципе, Кастиэль устал, расстроен и достаточно поизгалялся, облекая свои желания в форму сложной светской беседы. В университете ему крайне редко приходилось прибегать к таким методам; там, по крайней мере, ценилась его прямота. — Мне обязательно нужно заняться сексом. И по возможности, я бы предпочел пригласить кого-то словами, а не деньгами.

— Эм, — парень в куртке не сбежал, не ударил Кастиэля и даже не крикнул бармену, чтобы тот выгнал его. — Поверить не могу, что спрашиваю, но _почему_?

— Я никогда не занимался сексом, — отвечает Кастиэль.

Парень в восторге.

— Вообще?

— У меня было много работы. Университет — карьера, отнимающая все время, что бы там ни думали. Остальное ускользнуло от моего внимания.

— И почему тебе так важно сделать это именно сейчас?

Кастиэль бросает на него взгляд.

— Если бы однажды ты проснулся и понял, что тебе тридцать два года и ты девственник, что бы ты сделал?

— Я _в принципе_ не дожил бы до тридцати двух лет девственником, — смеется в ответ парень. — Но, эм… Хорошо, что ты решил что-то с этим делать.

— Благодарю, — Кастиэль смотрит на свой бокал, прикидывая в уме варианты. У него хватит энергии и силы духа для четырех, возможно, пяти попыток. Просто нужно более тщательно выбирать следующего кандидата. У бильярдных столов собралась небольшая группа — кажется, они общая компания, в которую будет непросто проникнуть, но, если ему кто-то поможет…

Парень все еще пялится на него.

— Я неплохо выгляжу, — говорит Кастиэль. — Согласен?

— Эм, — тот ошарашенно моргает. — А у тебя здоровое эго.

— У меня есть все основания полагать, что я могу быть привлекательным, — продолжает Кастиэль, воспрянув духом от того, что парень в куртке невольно усмехается. — Я довольно чистоплотный. Моя одежда, может, и простая, зато опрятная. Мне кажется, это играет в мою пользу, и проблема только в выражении моего интереса… приемлемым образом — вот почему пока никто не согласился на мое предложение заняться сексом.

Парень, кажется, сжимает губы, пытаясь сдержать ответ.

— У тебя такой проблемы нет? Ты легко уговариваешь людей переспать с тобой? — интересуется Кастиэль. — И я говорю не об отношениях, меня это не интересует. Я имею в виду случайный секс.

— У меня с этим… все в порядке, — хрипло отвечает собеседник.

— Ты мне поможешь? — просит Кастиэль. — Скажи, что я делаю не так.

Слышится кашель, который — запоздало понимает Кастиэль — исходит от бармена. Тот стоит к ним спиной, и, кажется, его плечи трясутся. Парень в куртке делает что-то странное — скатывает свою салфетку в шар и бросает бармену в голову.

— Заткнись, Бенни, — вполголоса говорит он.

— Я понятия не имею, отчего это такая проблема, — ворчит Кастиэль. — Я же крайне откровенно даю понять, что мне надо.

— Прямота — это отлично! Но только в правильном… окружении, — парень усмехается и наклоняется к Кастиэлю. Он очень надеется, что тот даст ему пару полезных советов. — Не все ищут возможность перепихнуться, и спрашивать вот так в упор, когда человек не готов или не открыт для этого… Ну, может быть довольно грубо.

— Откуда мне знать, кто готов, а кто нет?

— К каждому должен быть индивидуальный подход. Например, зацени того в камуфляжных штанах, — парень дергает головой в сторону молодого человека, сидящего в одиночестве за одним из столиков. — О чем тебе говорит язык его тела? Сгорбленные плечи и вот так лежащие руки? Он закрыт и не захочет слушать того, что ты ему заливаешь.

— Я знаю, — огрызается Кастиэль. — И уже вычеркнул его.

— Хорошо, тогда к кому следующему думаешь подкатить? — интересуется парень.

— Компания позади нас, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Я хотел спросить, разрешат ли они мне поиграть с ними, а затем посмотреть, кто отреагирует на мое присутствие наиболее многообещающе.

— Ты их не заинтересуешь, — со знанием дела говорит парень. — Они уже разделились на пары, видишь? Рыжая и парень в подтяжках могут, пожалуй, согласиться на тройничок, но вообще эта группа выглядит довольно сплоченной. Вероятно, ты заинтересуешь их как турист и, может, они клюнут на экзотичность, но твой ботанский прикид все испортит.

— Какая трагедия, — сухо бросает Кастиэль.

— Кто следующий?

Кастиэль рассматривает дразнящую улыбку парня, а затем вдохновленно смотрит вбок.

— Бармен.

— Что? — блеет парень, и бармен по имени Бенни тут же удивленно вскидывает голову.

Кастиэль улыбается Бенни.

— На тебя довольно приятно смотреть.

— Ты не в моем вкусе, дружок, — отвечает Бенни. — Уверен, ты это переживешь.

— Чувак, — медленно произносит парень в куртке. — У тебя что, _вообще_ нет предпочтений? Ты в прямом смысле готов прыгнуть в постель с первым встречным, кто скажет «да»?

Кастиэль сердито смотрит на него.

— Тридцать два года. Девственник.

Парень снова таращится на него.

Такая реакция совсем не новость для Кастиэля, но парень разглядывает его без злости или агрессии, возможно, пропуская последние несколько минут их разговора через все необходимые фильтры в своем мозгу, которые помогают ему сделать вывод.

У такого обаятельного и красивого мужчины должно быть много опыта в этой области. Даже если он не слишком хорош в постели, кто-то может неплохо провести время, держась за его широкие плечи или катаясь на этих сильных бедрах.

«С его стороны чистый эгоизм не поделиться богатством своих знаний», — с сожалением думает Кастиэль.

— Приятель, — медленно произносит собеседник, — ты либо мастак, либо профан. Я в деле.

— Что?

— Я согласен на твое предложение. И помогу тебе хорошо провести время, — усмехается парень. — У меня есть все основания полагать, что я могу быть довольно горяч в постели. Ты готов к этому?

— _Да_, — искренне говорит Кастиэль. — Да, у меня есть… жилье неподалеку.

— Хорошо, — они вместе встают, Бенни с многозначительно бесстрастным лицом принимает оплату Кастиэля за напиток. Парень ждет, когда Кастиэль закончит, а затем протягивает руку: — Я Дин.

Кастиэль пожимает руку, крепко стискивая ладонь Дина в знак того, что ночь уже хороша, а будет еще лучше. — Приятно познакомиться, Дин. Я Эммануил.

***

У Дина есть машина, и до отеля он согласен ехать за арендованным авто Кастиэля. Схема логична, но Кастиэль, вероятно, предпочел бы расспросить Дина о его навыках до их прибытия.

Он сам выбрал себе жилье. Это уступка Наоми в обмен на его согласие на эту поездку; будь по ее, жил бы он в одной из тех укрепленных башен в центре города, с соответствующей символикой и прочей помпой. Вместо этого у Кастиэля небольшое отдельное шале в тихой части Лейк-Резорта, недалеко от Сент-Ливана, и Дин восхищенно свистит, когда идет к Кастиэлю по частной дорожке, ведущей к небольшому зданию.

— Шикарно, — говорит Дин. — Я был здесь всего раз, и то лишь из-за шведского стола на вечеринке.

— Это прихоть, — Кастиэль открывает дверь шале и включает свет, являя сделанную со вкусом, но безличную кремово-белую мебель. По сравнению с убранством бара, в котором они встретились, это небо и земля. Кастиэль снимает пальто и бросает его на стул. — И оплачиваю ее не я.

Дин улыбается, сбрасывает куртку и присоединяется к Кастиэлю.

— Вот это мне по душе.

Все превосходно; Дин спокойный и приятный, и когда Кастиэль разрешает ему совершить набег на бесплатный мини-бар, тот вместо напитков тащит конфеты.

— Что? — оправдывается Дин. — Ты все не съешь. Зря пропадет добро.

В этом есть и риск запретного. Наоми не знает, что сегодня вечером делает Кастиэль, и мысль о ее возможной реакции наполняет его извращенным удовлетворением. Технически, он не делает ничего плохого, поэтому хорошо проведет время, отстаивая эту формальность.

Кастиэль идет мимо гостиной в спальню. Дин следует за ним, комкая фантики и бросая их в мусорную корзину.

И вот они пришли. Двое мужчин одни в комнате, входные двери заперты, и нетронутая постель готова к хаосу. Кастиэль, осмелев от мысли, что его труды увенчаются успехом, тут же тянется к пряжке ремня Дина. И останавливается, когда Дин накрывает его руку своей.

— Ты так спешишь? — спрашивает тот. Когда Кастиэль качает головой, Дин добавляет: — Хорошо, я не против. Думаю, ты пока сам не знаешь, что тебе нравится?

— Я провел исследование. У меня есть парочка идей. — Кастиэль тянется к тюбику смазки на тумбочке и вкладывает его Дину в руки. — Для начала я хочу, чтобы ты проник в меня.

— _Для начала_? — глаза Дина темнеют от этого предложения, но он не двигается. — Могу ли я поинтересоваться, что ты пожелаешь на основное блюдо?

— Могу я… — робко говорит Кастиэль. — Проникнуть в тебя?

Дин смеется. Кастиэль не чувствует издевки в этом теплом звуке, хотя неловко кашляет, когда Дин отвинчивает крышку и видит, что тюбик новый. Он убирает смазку в сторону и мягко говорит:

— Давай пока повременим с этим. Чтобы быть на одной волне. В этой комнате только у одного из нас имеется опыт, и это не ты. Согласен?

— Да, — медленно говорит Кастиэль. — А, понятно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я следовал твоим указаниям. Ладно. Я подчиняюсь.

Дин, улыбаясь, качает головой.

— Закрой глаза, Мэнни.

Кастиэлю требуется время, чтобы опознать уменьшительно-ласкательное прозвище от фальшивого имени, которое он назвал Дину. Послушно закрывая глаза, Кастиэль задается вопросом, последовал ли Дин его примеру — да и невозможно узнать наверняка, является ли «Дин» его настоящим именем. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Дин может быть лжецом, аферистом, вором, готовым стащить несколько вещей Кастиэля; это все риски, которые тот должным образом рассмотрел и счел приемлемыми. Люди все время цепляют незнакомцев, почему Кастиэль не может сделать то же самое?

Одно в Дине можно сказать наверняка — он хорошо целуется. В тот момент, когда ладони Дина обхватывают лицо Кастиэля, он понимает, что сейчас его будут целовать, и за этим следует нежное и осторожное прикосновение губ, медленное и захватывающее. Оказывается, Дин из тех, кто не желает торопиться, хотя, с удивлением понимает Кастиэль, он ждал совсем другого. Возможно, из-за очевидной уверенности Дина, легкости, с которой тот отправился к Кастиэлю. Дин явно не новичок, и Кастиэль думал, что он сразу перейдет к основной части.

Но целоваться тоже хорошо. Правда, очень здорово. Ладно, поцелуи просто отличные, как и покалывание в позвоночнике, и всплески в нервных окончаниях, от которых в паху Кастиэля собирается тепло. Рот Дина горячий, язык нежный, и Кастиэль решает дать столько же, сколько получает, ведь нельзя же стоять снулой рыбой, когда тебя целует эксперт. Пальцы Дина даже обнаруживают кусок обнаженной кожи Кастиэля между рубашкой и брюками — они выводят узоры, которые, вероятно, сочетаются со скольжением губ Дина по его губам.

Кастиэль понимает, что его соблазняют.

Дин соблазняет медленно и методично, теперь его руки скользят по рукам, спине и плечам Кастиэля. Прикосновение быстрое и дразнящее, вызывает мурашки повсюду.

Кастиэль в замешательстве. Эта встреча — его инициатива, а не Дина, и он сам мог мысленно себя возбудить без всех этих ухищрений и прикосновений — по правде сказать, довольно приятных. Кастиэлю особенно нравится, как Дин кладет руку между его лопаток, слегка сжимая пальцы, а потом проводит ими вниз по покалывающему позвоночнику.

— Да, вот так, — бормочет Дин, тепло дыша на губы Кастиэля. — Просто расслабься.

Где-то между всеми прикосновениями и поцелуями Кастиэль оказывается лежащим на кровати, а Дин стоит между его раздвинутыми ногами. Кастиэль открывает глаза и наблюдает, как Дин расстегивает его штаны — руки, которые были так щедры на прикосновения, теперь пожинают плоды своих трудов.

Легкие Кастиэля слишком сжаты, а кожа еще более туго натянутая, но ему удается вскрикнуть:

— Дин! — у него перехватывает дыхание. — Мне нужно… нужно смотреть…

— На что ты хочешь посмотреть, Мэнни? — Дин облизывает губы, маленькая розовая вспышка завораживает. Его глаза сияют от волнения, и это знание еще больше согревает Кастиэля. — Хочешь посмотреть, как я тебе отсосу?

— Да, — Кастиэль тяжело дышит. — Я хочу посмотреть, как это делается.

— Ну ладно, — был ли Дин таким красивым в баре? Наверное, там ужасное освещение. Руки Дина обхватывают член Кастиэля, и тот падает обратно на кровать, ошеломленный и содрогающийся.

Минет — это провал. По крайней мере, в части образования Кастиэля. Когда Дин заглатывает его член, а губы и язык творят всякую непристойную магию, он никак не может сосредоточиться. Кастиэль соглашается, когда Дин спрашивает, встает ли у него на пальцы — естественно, Дин хихикает при слове «встает», — и прежде чем Кастиэль осознает, его простату потирают два пальца, а его яйца хлопают по подбородку другого человека.

Наслаждение — совершенно. Нельзя сказать, что Кастиэль никогда прежде не касался себя или кого-либо еще, но это похоже на пробуждение — давно спящие части его самого, наконец, решают заявить о себе. Кастиэль слышит, как он умоляет, затем стонет имя Дина, а затем вежливо требует, чтобы тот перешел к более интересной части, ясно же, что он знает, как это можно сделать.

— Что, ты не хочешь кончить мне в рот? — интересуется Дин.

— Нет, — Кастиэль разглядывает смутную фигуру Дина. — Да? Я не знаю.

— Боже, мы уже поджарили тебе несколько мозговых клеток, — бормочет Дин. Звучит ласково, поэтому Кастиэль решает проигнорировать это. — Просто к сведению: я могу все проглотить.

— Подожди, — выдыхает Кастиэль, туман в его голове рассеивается. — Проникновение. Да. Приготовься, я хочу, чтобы ты… хочу, чтобы ты взобрался на меня, да, — тело кажется неподъемным от возбуждения, но он заставляет себя двигаться, переворачивается на живот и ползет по кровати. — Дин, приготовься прямо сейчас.

Исследования Кастиэля, хотя и ограниченные по времени, дали понять, что существуют огромные различия в позициях. Принимая во внимание отсутствие практического опыта, Кастиэль решил, что наиболее интересной будет коленно-локтевая поза. Он уже пробовал стоять так, чтобы выяснить, сколько выдержит в ней, прежде чем заболит шея, но сегодня, в отличие от того раза, его тело отказывалось стоять неподвижно. Эрекция между ног сильно отвлекает, и он качается из стороны в сторону, словно в плену фантомного очарования сосущего его рта Дина.

Хуже того — острая пустота там, где были пальцы Дина. Никакая раскачка не может этого исправить, поэтому Кастиэль заводит руку назад, проталкивая два пальца в свой смазанный Дином проход. Становится легче, но ненамного.

— Ох, блядь, — где-то позади Кастиэля произносит Дин. Шуршит, падая на пол, одежда, затем тяжело стучат обувь и ремень. Матрас смещается, когда Дин присоединяется к нему на кровати, положив руки на бедра Кастиэля, и тот скулит от неудовлетворения.

— Мэнни, мне нужно знать насчет следов. Ты не против, если на тебе останется парочка?

— О. Никаких следов. Не нужно метить меня, спасибо, — Кастиэль задыхается, когда твердое давление на его руку загоняет его собственные пальцы глубже — Дин ведет эту руку, мягко поворачивая ее, направляя пальцы Кастиэля. — О, да.

— Черт возьми, — почти благоговейно шепчет Дин. Он гладит Кастиэля по спине — длинные, размашистые прикосновения ради прикосновений, и Кастиэль удовлетворенно вздыхает. — И ты никогда этого не делал?

— Тебе стоит исправить это, — предлагает Кастиэль.

— М-м, не знаю, я готов сожрать тебя…

— Ты _должен_ это исправить, — выпаливает Кастиэль.

Дин понимает намек. Кастиэль убирает пальцы, чтобы Дин мог занять их место, давление его члена в презервативе сначала слишком сильное, а затем, наоборот, его становится мало. Дин выражает свое удивление, и Кастиэль что-то бормочет, возможно, обвиняя вибраторы, однако оба перестают говорить, когда Кастиэль полностью наполнен.

Давление все еще неприятно, и Кастиэль не может подавить инстинкт тела, пытающегося вытолкнуть вторженца, но именно поэтому он это и делает, да? Он привыкает к мысли, что можно вот так кого-то впустить, взять и отдаться. Кроме того, есть множество других вещей, чтобы наслаждаться ими.

Вроде трения о простату — просто превосходно. Ощущение бедер другого человека также фантастическое, и это вибраторы не могли имитировать. Есть также ощущение тела на его теле, грязный шепот на ухо, то, как Дин путается в словах, когда Кастиэль насаживается на его член.

— Еще, — шипит Кастиэль. — Почти получилось, Дин, почти получилось.

— Да, — Дин проводит языком по ушной раковине Кастиэля, а затем крепко обхватывает его член. — Давай.

Кастиэль кончает, накрытый телом другого мужчины, доведенный им до оргазма. Он удовлетворен, и хотя кажется, что в легких больше не осталось воздуха, Кастиэлю удается рассмеяться, когда он наконец падает на постель. Он может сожалеть о серии событий, которые привели его сюда, но об этом не пожалеет.

Как бы еще он узнал, каково это, когда другой мужчина входит в него? Он определенно понятия не имел бы, что существует огромное удовлетворение в переживании чужого оргазма — Дин задыхается, стонет и вздрагивает, и Кастиэль наслаждается каждой секундой.

И все же.

И все же, как только все заканчивается и дыхание Кастиэля приходит в норму, он вынужден признать, что это во многом было пародией. Упражнение провалилось и провалилось эффектно, поскольку хотя Кастиэль сыт и удовлетворен, он мало понимает, как это произошло или как можно это повторить. Он по большей части закрывал глаза, отворачивался или абсолютно отвлекался, что полностью противоречит его предыдущим целям.

Кастиэль переворачивается, готовый упрекнуть Дина, но замирает при виде наготы другого человека.

— Ты охотник, — слабо произносит он.

— Да. — Глаза Дина наполовину закрыты и сонны, что крайне удачно, потому что он не видит выражение лица Кастиэля. Дин хорошо сложен и пропорционален, его туловище, руки и ноги так же прекрасны, как и ощущения, которые они вызывали в теле Кастиэля, но от татуировки охотников чуть ниже ключицы Дина у Кастиэля внутри все переворачивается.

— На тебе не было твоих отличительных знаков, — Кастиэль пытается не допустить ноток обвинения в своем голосе. — Разве это не противоречит правилам?

— Ну, подай на меня в суд, — томно тянет Дин. — Знаки могут очень раздражать. Иногда люди, завидя их, даже не взглянут на тебя. — Он хмурится. — Это проблема?

— Я… я не знаю.

— Ты бы ничего не захотел, если бы знал, что я охотник?

Час назад Кастиэль мог сказать «да». Теперь ему нужно время, чтобы обдумать это, и, изучая безмятежное лицо Дина, свободное от суждений, Кастиэль понимает, что не сожалеет ни о чем.

— Возможно. Если бы знал, был бы более застенчивым.

— Ты плохой парень, Мэнни? — дразнит Дин, дотягиваясь до бедра Кастиэля. Стоит ли мне достать из машины мои наручники?

Кастиэль добродушно отмахивается от руки Дина.

— Я хотел найти кого-то с меньшим багажом. Кого-то нормального.

— Я _нормальный_! — протестует Дин. — Это чертов стереотип, Мэнни.

— Значит, ты не солдат Совета? — криво усмехается Кастиэль.

— Я служу людям, а не напыщенным засранцам, протирающим зады на скамейке, — отвечает Дин. — Клянусь Богом, в последние пару лет я доставил им столько хлопот, что они до сих пор отсылают меня из городов, где не обязаны меня видеть. Черт, да, есть причина, по которой я не ношу полосы, когда мне это не нужно. Некоторые из Домов используют их как чертов VIP-значок, чтобы получить нужную им хрень. Спасибо, не надо.

Глядя на него, Кастиэль может в это поверить. По-видимому, для Дина это большая проблема, поэтому Кастиэль поддается желанию коснуться его руки и мягко сжать.

— Тогда я рад, что нашел тебя. И не только потому, что ты… достоин похвалы.

Дин дерзко улыбается, хотя его шея порядком покраснела.

— Спасибо. Ты тоже неплох. Давай приведем себя в порядок, и ты меня и за это отблагодаришь.

В ванной Дин смотрит на душ и практически запрыгивает в кабину, распевая дифирамбы комплектации шале. Кастиэль смеется над ним, Дин делает вид, будто оскорблен, и они быстро принимают душ, в котором Кастиэль узнает, что поцелуи после соития тоже приятны.

— Это было хорошо, правда? — позже говорит Кастиэль, когда они вытираются полотенцем. — Но так бывает не всегда.

— Да, как и все в мире, — Дин вешает полотенце и возвращается в спальню, где прыгает на кровать, как великовозрастный ребенок, которым, по-видимому, и является. — Бывает хорошо, плохо и так себе, и «могло бы быть лучше», и вообще крышесносно. Конечно, у меня есть кое-какой опыт, но это не значит, что каждый раз будет здорово.

Кастиэль задумчиво кивает.

— Это важно знать.

— К чему все это на самом деле? — Дин привстает на локте. — Э-э, ты не обязан говорить мне, если не хочешь, но, даже не знаю, мне просто любопытно.

Кастиэль тянет время и неспешно опускается рядом с Дином на кровать.

— Это довольно личное. Скажем так… Недавно мне дали прочувствовать мою неполноценность.

Дин хмурится.

— Нельзя всех стричь под одну гребенку.

— Скажи это моей семье, — отвечает Кастиэль.

— Ах, давление родственников, — Дин сочувственно кивает. — Заставляют тебя остепениться, быть как все? Чувак, как я тебя понимаю. Самая раздражающая вещь на свете.

— О, тебе не привыкать к семейному вмешательству?

— Да это извечная моя боль, — Дин закатывает глаза. — Но в последнее время все не так уж и плохо — есть работа, которая меня занимает. Например ты… ты же ученый, да?

— Да, в одном из наших университетов. Я надеюсь как можно скорее вернуться. У меня есть несколько активных проектов, и я все время думаю о том, чем, пока меня нет, занимаются мои студенты… — Кастиэль качает головой. — Но пока я здесь, мне дан официальный приказ не беспокоиться об этом.

— Тебя что, ради твоего же блага отправили в отпуск?

— Что-то вроде того.

— Но, эй, у тебя останется парочка довольно приятных воспоминаний об этой поездке, да? — у Дина есть какой-то переключатель в голове, который он поворачивает туда-сюда, ведь только что атмосфера была расслабленной и легкой, и уже в следующий миг кожу Кастиэля покалывает под жарким взглядом Дина. — Что ты там говорил насчет того, чтобы проникнуть в меня?

Сегодня ночью Кастиэль нашел _клад_. Дин поддается большему количеству поцелуев, хотя на этот раз Кастиэль определенно держит глаза открытыми и запоминает углы, которые можно использовать, и самые интересные способы облизать рот Дина, и как глубоко он может погрузиться, пока не заноет челюсть и не придется прекратить.

Встает вопрос разработки Дина. Кастиэль пытается, но получается плохо — он слишком зациклен на изгибе вокруг его пальцев. Кастиэль проникает слишком глубоко и слишком быстро, а затем проливает смазку на бедра Дина, и тот визжит от холода, поэтому Кастиэль изгнан в угол кровати, пока Дин сам нормально заканчивает начатое.

— Хорошо, теперь давай, — говорит Дин, плюхаясь на спину и подкладывая подушку под бедра. Он раздвигает ноги для Кастиэля, который видел эту позицию в своих исследованиях, но она ему показалась ужасно неудобной. Дин кажется совершенно счастлив — он удовлетворенно выдыхает, когда Кастиэль, наконец, заползает на него и толкается внутрь.

Хорошо, что в этот момент один из них расслаблен, ведь член Кастиэля оказывается крепко зажатым. Ощущения не сравнить с хваткой его руки или рукой Дина. «Крепко» и «горячо» даже близко не описывают это, и когда Дин двигает бедрами, меняя угол, протестующий крик Кастиэля трогательно слаб.

— Отдышись, чемпион, — самодовольно говорит Дин. — Не торопись.

Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем Кастиэль доверяет себе достаточно, чтобы двигаться. Даже тогда его движения прерывистые и неловкие, он больше сосредоточен на том, чтобы не кончить, чем на удовольствии Дина.

Несмотря на это, Дин не перестает поддерживать его.

— Тише, — говорит Дин. — Немного повращай бедрами, почувствуй ритм, который работает на тебя.

— Думаю, ритм… — Кастиэль останавливается, тело его дрожит. — Слишком оптимистично.

— Хочешь, я объезжу тебя? — предлагает Дин.

— Нет, нет, мне нужно… — Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох. Будь у Дина хоть какая-нибудь несексуальная часть тела, на которой он мог бы сфокусировать свое внимание… — Я могу это сделать.

— Вперед, тигр, — улыбается в ответ Дин, и если бы Кастиэль больше контролировал ситуацию, его бы больше заинтриговало то, что Дин точно знает, какой эффект производит на него. Дин, наверное, какой-то инкуб, раз принимает член Кастиэля в качестве награды за то, насколько он распутный, разрушительный и великолепный.

Толчки Кастиэля неглубоки, но, похоже, Дин наслаждается ими, вздыхая каждый раз, когда член скользит там, где надо. Его глаза снова наполовину закрыты, и взгляд кажется сонным; руки раскинуты в стороны, словно он совершенно доволен тем, что его наполняют снова и снова.

Как Дин с этим справился? Как продержался так долго? Неужели в реальной жизни все так долго могут?

Затем Кастиэль совершает ошибку и смотрит вниз — туда, где соединены их тела и его член исчезает в отверстии Дина. Потрясающее возбуждение заставляет Кастиэля дернуться вперед, врезаясь в Дина, и тот выгибает спину и стонет, изменяя угол, и Кастиэль снова толкается, а затем… всё.

Он едва удерживается от падения на Дина. Его тело застывает в этом положении, и Кастиэль рычит, — внезапный и резкий оргазм хлещет из него в славное теплое тело Дина.

— _Чувак_, — спустя некоторое время произносит Дин.

— Слишком туго, — шипит Кастиэль.

— Да, я знаю, — как Дину удается шутить, когда его эрекция бьет Кастиэля в грудь, он понятия не имеет. — Рад видеть, что ты наслаждаешься.

— Дай мне минуту.

— Не то чтобы такого никогда не случалось, но…

— Я позабочусь о тебе, просто дай мне минутку! — Кастиэль слегка бьет Дина по бедру, когда тот смеется над ним. Он медленно выходит, стараясь не навредить Дину. — Я позабочусь о тебе, обещаю.

Дин начинает вставать.

— Все хорошо, Мэнни, я могу…

Кастиэль хватает Дина и толкает его вниз.

— Дин, позволь мне.

Он ожидает еще один протест, но его нет. Вместо этого Дин резко вдыхает, руки мгновенно расслабляются, взгляд успокаивается и сосредотачивается на его лице. Кастиэль не знает, как, но его вялый член дергается — впрочем, безуспешно — и он немедленно встает с кровати, чтобы убрать использованный презерватив.

Вернувшись, он находит Дина в том же состоянии — расслабленным и готовым. Улыбка, которую тот дарит Кастиэлю, отличается от прежней — маленькая и выжидательная, она немного расширяется, когда Кастиэль надевает новый презерватив на возбужденный член Дина.

Кастиэль все еще раскрыт с прошлого раза, так что скользнуть на член Дина достаточно легко. Он неуверенно движется на Дине и понимает, что _да_, так намного проще, особенно теперь, когда второй оргазм прошел. Он быстро находит этот неуловимый ритм радуясь, что Дин снова начинает издавать эти негромкие звуки: вздохи, всхлипы и рокот.

Кастиэль также может дотронуться до Дина. Может провести пальцами по его животу, прижать ладони к бокам, пощекотать соски.

— Ох, прости, забыл спросить, — говорит Кастиэль. — А каковы твои правила в отношении следов?

— Эм, — Дин смотрит на него мутным взглядом. — Все, что ниже воротника, прекрасно.

— Ясно, — значит, Кастиэлю можно вонзить пальцы. Он ловко держится за его талию: достаточно, чтобы тот выдержал его вес, когда он принимается скакать на члене Дина. Дин стонет, выгибается, привлекая внимание к его соскам.

Кастиэль может это сделать. Даже лучше — ему нравится это — не только оргазмы и прикосновения, но и удовольствие от того, что его партнер хнычет и отчаянно извивается. Жжение в заднице можно стерпеть, это не важно, и если он сосредоточится, то может целенаправленно сжиматься вокруг Дина, заставляя его стонать. Кастиэль трепещет, он поражен и благодарен за этот момент, и смеется, когда Дин тянется за его прикосновением.

Не стоит забывать, что сегодня необычная ситуация, и только удача привела Кастиэля к Дину. Тем не менее, он не ожидал настолько приятного, фантастического воспоминания, которое заберет с собой, куда бы он дальше ни пошел.

В этой комнате он просто Эммануил, который хорошо проводит время с новым другом. Иногда мир действительно может быть очень простым.

В конце концов Кастиэль замедляется и останавливается, с громким хлопком приземляясь на колени Дина.

— Что?.. — выдыхает тот.

— У меня бедра горят. Я устал.

Ответный смех Дина немного истеричен.

— Ладно, — он потирает рукой свое лицо. — Хорошо, ладно, давай… ну, давай…

— Может, я… — Кастиэль очень осторожно поворачивается на коленях Дина. Затем останавливается, испуганный внезапным воплем Дина. — Больно?

— Нет, — пронзительно стонет Дин. — Все хорошо. Ага.

Тогда ладно. Кастиэль снова двигается, возбужденный член Дина все еще находится глубоко внутри него. Он медленно вращается, пока не оказывается лицом к ногам Дина. Звуки, которые издает Дин, другие, но не менее многообещающие, и все становятся еще лучше, когда Кастиэль наклоняется вперед и засовывает в Дина два пальца.

— Мой герой, — стонет Дин. — Эммануил такой умный и талантливый мальчик.

И Кастиэль продолжает сжиматься на коленях Дина, тот его трахает, и Кастиэль двигает пальцами в отверстии Дина. Это немного сумбурно и не ритмично, и запястье Кастиэля начинает ныть быстрее, чем в свое время бедра, но Дин уже на пике, он скулит и дрожит. Кастиэлю стоит потерпеть, и, возможно, добавить еще один палец, чтобы в глубине Дина их стало три и… да, вот так.

— Мать… ебать, — рычит Дин, почти сбрасывая с себя Кастиэля и подскакивая вверх. — Черт возьми, да, да, да.

Кончая, он отчаянно толкается в Кастиэля, выбивая дыхание из его легких, а потом, наконец, падает в изнеможении.

Кастиэль думает про себя, уместны ли будут овации. Наверное, нет.

— Ты в порядке? — оборачиваясь, интересуется он.

Дин ухмыляется и поднимает вверх большой палец.

Кажется, простого спасибо недостаточно. Кастиэль берет Дина за руку и целует запястье, тихо смеясь, когда Дин игриво щекочет его лицо. Теперь Кастиэль понимает, почему Анна и Бальтазар наслаждаются подобными связями — если им так же везет, как ему сегодня, просто удивительно, что те вообще чем-то занимаются, кроме этого.

— Эй, ничего, если я немного вздремну? — глаза Дина уже закрыты. — Примерно час?

— Конечно, — Кастиэль осторожно отползает от Дина и снимает презерватив с его мягкого члена. — Ко мне придут только утром.

— Круто.

Быть охотником, вероятно, значит уметь быстро засыпать, потому что Дин мгновенно отключается. Кастиэль смотрит на него, качая головой и радуясь, что сегодня хоть кто-то извлечет пользу из дорогих подушек.

Кастиэль тихо пробирается в ванную и встает перед большим зеркалом.

Физически тело Кастиэля, кажется, не изменилось, но он ощущает, как пульсирует под кожей новизна, изменяя его там, где не видно глазу. Это похоже на первое плавание на корабле, или первое заклинание, созданное им, или публикацию первой статьи в университете. Кастиэль чувствует себя обновленным, и в данном ключе лучше подготовленным к грядущему.

— Ты можешь это сделать, — говорит Кастиэль своему отражению. — И будешь управлять событиями по мере их поступления.

На автоответчике шале ждет сообщение от Ионы. Официально тот — сопровождающий и телохранитель Кастиэля, но крупная взятка и торжественное обещание вести себя хорошо обеспечили ему относительную свободу на всю ночь. Сообщение лаконичное, оно подтверждает, что завтра утром Наоми лично посетит их, и между строк звучит просьба придерживаться истории, что они поужинали в городе, а затем мирно разошлись по комнатам.

Часть Кастиэля хочет, чтобы Дин остался, хотя бы ради взгляда на лицо Наоми, но лучше не устраивать лишних скандалов.

Это завтра. А сегодня Кастиэль возвращается в постель и прижимает ногу к ноге Дина, чтобы просто насладиться чужим теплом.

***

Утром, когда Кастиэль открывает дверь, первым входит Иона. Без какого-либо предупреждения он всучает Кастиэлю в руки папку, и тот, не глядя, сует ее под мышку.

— Доброе утро, Кастиэль, — входит Наоми, и ее костюм настолько отглажен, что Кастиэль радуется своему не парадному виду. — Это от Совета.

— Значит, они приняли решение?

— Да, — отвечает Наоми с удовольствием, и Кастиэль злится еще сильнее. — Мы сегодня же должны отправиться в столицу, так что вам стоит… привести себя в порядок. Не волнуйтесь, ваша одежда уже в пути, поэтому отправимся мы быстро.

Кастиэль вздыхает. Он беспокойно перебирает край папки и мысленно возвращается к тревоге на лице Дина, когда они расставались всего несколько часов назад.

«Мэнни, с тобой все будет в порядке? — спросил он. Это было очень любезно, даже если Дин понятия не имел, насколько Кастиэль оценил его заботу. — Береги себя, ладно? Если когда-нибудь окажешься в наших краях, ты знаешь, где я тусуюсь».

В такую рань бар, наверное, еще не открылся. Кастиэль должен оставаться тут и слушать, как Наоми бухтит о том, что, к ее разочарованию, Кастиэль еще не сделал.

— Я не собираюсь ничего говорить, — перебивает ее Кастиэль, заставляя Наоми оскорбленно умолкнуть. — И я не занимаюсь политикой. Я даже не подставное лицо. Ты это знаешь, и Майкл это знает. Я просто должен сидеть и выглядеть презентабельно.

Глаза Наоми сузились.

— Учитывая, сколько сил понадобилось просто, чтобы привезти вас сюда…

— Если ты опять заведешь эту шарманку, — спокойно говорит Кастиэль, — тогда я снова это скажу. Это предложение — архаичный, поверхностный фарс. Ты можешь заставить меня выйти за дворянина Республики, но это ни черта не поможет нашим с ними отношениям.

— Во-первых, технически они не дворяне, а во-вторых, это _символ_, Кастиэль, как вам превосходно известно, — Наоми холодно кланяется ему. — Фарс может творить чудеса с общественным мнением, когда подается правильными руками. В любом случае, вы согласились, и Совет определил вашего будущего мужа. Молодой человек из дома Винчестеров. Вы встретитесь с ним завтра.

— Я потрясен.

— Кастиэль.

— Я знаю, — бормочет Кастиэль, и это самое близкое к извинению, что он в состоянии сейчас из себя выдавить. — Винчестер. Что-то знакомое. Родственник Генри Винчестера, Хранителя Знаний?

Кастиэлю действительно нравятся работы Хранителей Знаний, так что это может быть многообещающим.

— Да, но он… — выражение лица Наоми становится нейтральным. — Прочтите досье, Кастиэль.

Кастиэль открывает папку. Фотографию услужливо поместили в правый угол листа, и Кастиэль чувствует, как бледнеет.

— Это же ребенок! — шипит он.

— Фотография старая, — легко говорит Наоми. — Я лично встречалась с Сэмом Винчестером, он заполнил кое-какие пробелы. И он выше вас ростом, разве это не мило?

Кастиэль пораженно смотрит на нее и не может придумать в ответ ни одного слова, которое не прозвучало бы оскорблением или изменой. Значит, лучше отвернуться и медленно подойти к окнам. Если очень сильно постараться, можно притвориться, хотя бы на секунду или две, что Наоми не существует, а третий кузен Кастиэля, когда-то исчезнувший из семейного древа, не является королем Северного Королевства.

Будь Кастиэль и правда мстительным, он бы сказал Наоми, что прошлой ночью занимался сексом с незнакомцем.

Но, нет. Это оружие можно более эффективно использовать позднее.


End file.
